Secrets Hidden By A Star
by OceanGlitter
Summary: Lucy was a little star. Lively, energetic and happy. Suddenly, something changed. Rating may have to change as other issues are addressed.
1. Lucy

When Lucy first came to me, she was a lively, energetic and happy girl. She was away wit the fairies, constantly laughing and chatting. She was the happiest girl in this school, a welcome change compared to the usual moodiness of students. Carefree and young, she had massive potential. If only she'd behave! Her chattiness often got her sent to the cooler. She was constantly causing low level disruption. Echoing through the corridor, there were often shouts of "Lucy, sit down!" "Lucy, stop talking" and once, "Lucy, get off that table!"

She didn't stick with the "popular" students, although they all knew her name, but that was her choice. She stayed with others who looked like they needed a smile. Oh, that dazzling smile! It was never too far away from her and always made others smile. Her sparkling blue eyes shone with life! She was a breath of fresh air for the school. A bright, lively, happy pupil, willing to learn and share her passions. I loved reading and writing Lucy's school reports. Apart from her behaviour, everything was good. So of course, concerns were raised when Lucy suddenly changed...


	2. Monday Morning

It was a Monday morning when Lucy slunk into class. She was early, as usual, and her long brown hair flowed down her back, bouncing slightly as she walked. Lucy wasn't smiling. Her eyes weren't sparkling. I was at my desk and she sat in her seat, staring into the distance.

"Good morning Lucy," I said cheerfully. No response. I tried again. This time, Lucy looked over to me.

"Is it?" she asked. A strange response from the girl who was always happy. It was only yesterday when she was telling me to have a more positive outlook on life. Maybe this was her test for me? I hoped so, and that she'd just snap out of it and go back to her usual self.

"Of course it is," I replied to her remark. "The sun is shining, the birds are singing! Today looks like a good day!"

"Oh," Lucy replied unenthusiastically. I then noticed that Lucy was incredibly pale and had dark rings under her eyes. I got up and walked over to the table she was sitting at. I came down to her level, although she continued to stare straight through me.

I wasn't sure if she'd answer me, but I asked anyway, "Lucy, is everything okay? You're very pale."

Thankfully, she'd heard me. "I'm fine," she said as her voice wobbled. "I'm just not feeling very well and I didn't sleep a wink last night."

"Okay, do you want to go to the medical room? They might be able to do something," I suggested.

"They'd send me home, wouldn't they?"

"Probably. Why?"

"No reason. I don't want to go to them. I'll be fine. It's just a funny turn."

"Okay. Well, make sure you tell me if it gets any worse." Lucy nodded her head. Maybe she was ill? But something was telling me to keep an eye on her.

The bell rang and I returned to the front of the class as the students filled in.


	3. Something Is Wrong

The lesson dragged. Lucy didn't answer a single question. She didn't say a single word. She managed to complete a little work but mainly stared at an empty wall. She appeared not to hear her classmates and never left her seat. I knew something was wrong, and I'm sure others noticed it too, but I didn't know what to do.


	4. Cooler Duty

I was on cooler duty later that day. I knew Lucy was still present and I desperately hoped that she'd bounced back from this morning and was sat in the cooler for something silly.

I entered the room and gave a quick scan. Janeece Bryant, Denzil Kelly, Lindsay James, all the usual suspects of bad behaviour. I was taking over from Grantly Budgen and asked "No Lucy yet?"

"Not yet," he replied, "but I've got her next. Chances are she's had supplies all day and they've done nothing about her behaviour. I'll be sending her here before she's got her foot in the door, I bet."

I smiled weakly. "Keep an eye on her, won't you?"


	5. Where's Lucy?

Lucy never came to the cooler, but I knew her better than that. After being her form tutor for so long, I knew her better than any other member of staff. She'd run rings around supplies and new teachers. If she had been sent to the cooler, she probably wouldn't have gone, and instead had been hiding.

When my turn on cooler duty was over, I searched the school. I couldn't find Lucy. She wasn't in her usual hiding spots. Lucy had been in class all along. Her usual disruption had ceased to exist that day.

I was becoming increasingly concerned about Lucy. Her change in behaviour was too drastic for me to ignore. I continued to monitor her behaviour for a few more days, making sure that I asked her if everything was okay everyday. I had no idea what was causing her strange behaviour, but I wanted to find out.


End file.
